Newton's Laws
by The Unlisted
Summary: Anna Anderson was used to being clumsy. Actually, she's accepted the fact that gravity had it in for her and that the ground was on the attacking side. This was normal. Anything less would be concerning. Today, her job was meant to be a simple one...and she failed. It all started with a broken leg, the same last name, and "I like your face!"
1. Chapter 1

Anna Anderson was used to being clumsy. Actually, she's accepted the fact that gravity had it in for her and that the ground was on the attacking side. This was normal. Anything less would be concerning. Today, her job was meant to be a simple one, she just had to help out with her brother's birthday party. You know, distract the children so that the parents could have their parental circle jerk in the corner of the kitchen while simultaneously sipping wine and conversing about the workforce. Anna was okay with this. It was a hell of a lot better than hearing about how 'Megan is a bitch and is trying to take my position'. Anything is better than that.

Anna really wished she stayed inside listening to that bitch Megan story.

"Whoa, that looks painful." Kristoff was wincing at the sight of Anna's leg.

"I wonder why?!" There was only the sound of grinding teeth and sarcasm.

"Like seriously, your ankle is the size of my thigh!"

"I can't help that your fat and I'm in pain!"

You know what Newton said: Whatever is in motion tends to stay in motion until an external force is applied.

* * *

"I can't believe you made Olaf cry on his birthday." Kristoff was sitting beside Anna on a cushioned seat. He looked disapproving and ready to be murdered by her hands.

Anna was only registering the sound of Kristoff's annoying voice, the smell of disinfectant, and the pain of a thousand knives continuously stabbing through her leg and ultimately trying to ruin her life. In short, everything was fine. She's been in the hospital before; of course it was usually minor things. Besides, the birthday party wasn't _completely_ ruined. Olaf was just overreacting as he watched his older sister rolling around on the grass in pure agony.

"I can't believe your foot is looking worse than before! I mean seriously, the color should be unnatural along with that angle. Totally deformed."

If glares could kill. "I will beat you with my deformed foot." Anna hissed through clenched teeth. "I could care less about the extra pain as long as you feel it with me."

"Every flavor and you choose to be salty…" Kristoff slumped in his seat with arms crossed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" Even though her pain was the size of the Titanic, she probably shouldn't threaten to murder everything that breathes.

Kristoff and Anna have been friends since before time…well, not exactly, but it feels like it has been that long. She doesn't really remember a time before Kristoff. Their parents had been really good friends, so their children had to follow suit. So, they've been together for a long time. So long in fact, that they thought they should start dating a few years back. That is when they found out that Anna is super gay. Obviously the relationship didn't work out so well.

"Look on the bright side, you won't have to go to school for a while!" No, no Kristoff this was _not_ good.

"College is different…" Anna groaned, sinking deeper into her failure. If that was possible. She was already deep enough. "I could skip and month of high school and not give a flying shit. College is the opposite way around! They will eat me alive!"

Kristoff snorted. "I'm sure they'll understand once they see you in your crippled state."

Her eyes narrowed. "Kristoooooooff, you're not even going to college!"

Instead of going to college, Kristoff decided to thrust himself right into the workforce. His dad owns an electrical business, and Kristoff thought it was an easy in, so he took it. Anna had no idea what she wanted to do. During high school her mother had seated her interrogation style to try and see what possible major she could go in to. It didn't work. She was undecided. In retrospect, she is still only a freshman, so she had some time.

"Your mom texted and asked how you're doing." Kristoff was scrolling through his phone.

 _Way to go mom. Text him and not me._ "Just tell her they have to amputate."

"'kay." His phone began to ring. "No, no, Ms. Anderson! We were just kidding!" Anna snickered, happy for a distraction. "She hasn't even been checked on yet!"

While Kristoff was arguing with her mother, Anna took the time to take in the atmosphere. And by that, she means people watch. Saturday seemed like pretty good day to get hurt, because this place was pretty packed. All she could do was stare at a person and guess why they were here. No wonder it was taking so long to get checked on. Anna hoped that her injury would be bad enough to get her checked on sooner.

"We're in trouble when we get back." He stated simply as he hung up the phone.

Anna shrugged. "We'll just cry." Kristoff nodded as if that was the most obvious solution.

"Anderson!" Anna's head shot up and zoned in on the nurse.

"Finally!" She lifted her arms up. "Lend me your shoulder, young gentleman!"

"Don't got a choice…" He mumbled, basically carrying the girl.

As Kristoff dragged the dead weight, they were met with another girl. A girl that Anna would properly describe as 'the best thing since sliced bread'. This girl was better than bread. Heck, she was the bread of a heavenly sandwich. She wasn't sure what the best trait was: the perfect hair, those enticing eyes, or the gorgeous face.

"This idiot's an Anderson." Kristoff's voice broke through Anna's stalker like thoughts.

Anna made eye contact with the girl. _Oh sweet shit, let me dive into those blue eyes…wait, what?_ Thank god Kristoff was holding most of her weight.

"I'm here for Anna Anderson." The nurse looked at her paper. "Elsa Anderson?" The blonde goddess nodded. "Your nurse will be out in around five minutes. If you two could follow me please." The nurse gestured to Kristoff and Anna.

Before making a move, Anna had to at least make one horribly awkward comment. "I like your face!" She practically yelled at this girl. The blonde haired girl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but she just ended up cradling her injured arm tighter. _Oh god._ "Kristoff! Let us limp away into our social solitude!" _I fucked up big time. Why do I have to be so gay?_

* * *

"Let us limp away into our social solitude?" Kristoff let out another bark of laughter.

Anna was lying down in a white hospital bed with curtains, acting as walls, surrounding her from three sides. With much effort, she was forcibly stripped and put in one of those awful hospital gowns. Her foot was propped up on a pillow. They were just waiting for her x-rays to come back. She should probably have gotten a CAT scan as well, since her brain was obviously damaged beyond repair.

"I couldn't help it!" Anna whined, trying to disappear into the covers. "Did you see her?! You had to have seen her!"

"Yup!" He popped his lips on the 'p'. "You know what they say, Anna?" He leaned in closer to Anna. "All is fair in love and war."

Her eyes widened. "Hell no! I already voiced my interest in her!" _Of course telling her that I like her face is a bit too forward…even for my liking._ "You always get all the ladies!" Anna huffed and crossed her arms, clearly upset with the outcome.

It's sad but true, Kristoff always won in the end. Sadly, since the two of them were so alike, they also had similar taste concerning love. Anna constantly got the short end of the stick, since nine times out of ten the girl ended up being straight, making Kristoff the winner. This war was totally not fair.

"She had really nice hips…" Kristoff snorted as he witnessed Anna muttering to herself with a faraway look in her eyes. "Well, it's not like-"

"The results are in, Ms. Anna." Doctor Kai waltzed in with the x-ray in hand. "I won't go all technical on you yet, but you really did a number on your leg." He hung up the x-ray on the wall box light. "What on earth did you do?"

A blush found its way to Anna's cheeks. "Well you see…"

"Yeah, Anna." Kristoff was trying to hold back his laughter. "How'd you do it?"

She shot him a glare. "Well…you see…" The doctor was waiting for her to answer, probably judging her as well. "It's my brother's birthday party today…uh…there was the ground…and I was in the air…"

"She jumped out of a bouncy house too aggressively."

Anna's mouth fell open. There was no way to do damage control. Today was not her day. "Okay, it's not how it sounds! Actually, it's exactly how it sounds, but you had to have been there! The jump was pretty sweet too!"

The doctor held up his hand to silence her word vomit. "I'm sure it was an awesome jump," He pointed to the x-ray. "but you really need to work on your landing." He started pointing to specific areas of the x-ray. "Alright, so you fractured your fibula, have a torn ligament, you have a fracture in your cuboid bone, a hairline fracture in your navicular, and your ankle joint isn't looking too hot as well." _What the hell is all of this?!_

Anna met Kristoff's eyes and they both had the same look of 'Wow she really effed this up'. "Just take my entire leg! Take it! It's useless to me now!" She had the right to freak out. Her leg literally looked like something out of Willy Wonka except with a lot more pain.

Kristoff placed a hand on her flailing arm. "Don't listen to her, doc. She secretly really loves that left leg." He said it with such seriousness that it even made Anna snicker.

"It is a pretty nice lookin' left leg…" She mumbled.

"Anna, it should heal nicely." The doctor started pointing to her actual leg. "Luckily, it was your fibula that was fractured. That bone holds less than 20% of your body's weight. The hardest thing to heal will be your torn ligament." He gave her a look. "Now, if you immobilize it properly and don't do anything dangerous, you won't need surgery."

Anna blanched. "Nuh uh!" She almost slapped the man's hand away from her leg. "Immobilize this bitch so I can escape!"

Damage control, featuring Kristoff. "Ignore her. Are you going to put her in a cast?"

The doctor was having a hell of a time trying not to laugh. It's not as if Anna was afraid…no, she was terrified. Surgery was no joke. First there's the actual procedure, the anesthesia and what not, then they _cut_ into your poor unsuspecting leg, then they sew you back up like some kind of stuffed animal, and then you have to limp around while remembering this entire experience. Now she just had to figure out how not to do dangerous thing for the next months to come. Remember: clumsy.

"Soft cast first, then hard cast." The doctor already had the needed materials. "But before we begin, we're going to give her some pain medication."

 _Thank god. Pump me full of drugs!_

And pump her full of drugs they did.

* * *

"Anna stop freaking out!" Kristoff was driving back to Anna's house. "The trees are not moving! We are the ones that are moving!"

"The trees are so fast!"

Anna was not only high on life right now, but also high on some hardcore painkillers. Kristoff was doing his best just trying to keep the girl in his car. God knows she would probably jump out and try to chase the trees. He already had to drag her ass to the emergency room, he was not about to do it again.

"Did we miss the party?" She surprisingly sounded normal.

Kristoff glanced at his dashboard. 5:15PM. "There's around an hour left. At least you got to have a little fun before you face planted."

"Damn. I really wanted cake…" Anna mumbled, slouching in the seat.

"I'm sure they left some for you…"

"My family members are all animals!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Every single one of them!" Why couldn't they have given her enough medication to knock her out for a week?

 _I could totally smother Anna with her sweatshirt…just until she loses consciousness…_

Kristoff came to the realization that that was an awful idea. He pulled in front of Anna's house; cars were still parked along the side of the road, an indication that the festivities were still happening. The passenger door flung open and Anna almost belly flopped on to the concrete.

"Come on, kid." Kristoff grunted, dragging the girl into the house. "Ms. Anderson! We're back!"

"Hey mom!" Anna shouted louder than necessary, her voice showing a slight slur. The mothers of all the children were still inside the kitchen/living room, avoiding going outside especially much so since Anna found herself shipped to the ER. "Hey, hey mom! Guess what happened?!" Kristoff had a bad feeling about this.

"What happened, honey?" Anyone could tell that her mother was humoring her high-as-hell daughter.

"I met a mega hot girl in the emergency room! A goddess! She was an 8.0 on the Richter scale! And that's not the only thing~!" Anna said in a sing-song voice. "She has the same last name as me! It's fate! You're going to have a gorgeous daughter-in-law, mother dearest! You're welcome!" She slapped Kristoff's shoulder twice. "Please take me to my room, sir, so that I may plan my first 10,000 steps of courting that voluptuous bachelorette!"

As Kristoff dragged the girl up the stairs he heard Anna's mother say, "Alright, just if some of you are unaware, my daughter is what she would call 'hella gay'-" That was all he heard before he closed the bedroom door.

Anna was not able to have her cake and eat it too.

* * *

 **All aboard the Elsanna Train! This is actually the first romance that I have ever written and it will definitely show. I don't even think this is considered a romance yet…since it's just characters shouting at other characters that they're hot.**

 **Looking for love in all the wrong places~**

 **I tip my hat to those few people that are still lookin' out for me! This will only be a few chapters, since I plan on stuffing lots of words and time progress into every paragraph. Be prepared.**

 **Also be prepared for my laziness.**

 **And lack of self-discipline.**

 **Thank you for reading! Be sure to check back for any updated miracles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love at first sight existed. Anna was absolutely positive in this fact. B.E (Before Elsa), she was quite the skeptic; often making fun of movies with these themes, but now was different. Her proof came in a package of blond hair and blue eyes. However, love wasn't her thing. Of course she could feel love, but love was just fine with judo kicking her in the throat. Every girl seemed to love a man. She was 90% woman and 10% Norwegian—no man.

"When an Anna loooooves a woooooman~!" She belted out her own lyrics to Michael Bolton's song When a Man Loves a Woman.

"Anna, c'mon! Mom wants to leave soon!" The newly nine-year old Olaf waltzed into her room. Waltzed wasn't really the word…more like sidestepping to avoid the catastrophe that was currently residing on the floor. "They're switching you to your hard cast!"

"I'm too busy getting my hard on for this girl…" Anna mumbled, sitting up against her headboard.

"What's a hard on?" This boy literally tilted his head in question. Instead of waiting for Anna's response, he decided to sprint down the stairs yelling, "Mom! What's a hard on?!"

 _Damnit, Olaf. Damn your cuteness. Damn your ability to not know when to leave things alone._

Anna decided that instead of waiting for her doom that comes in the form of her mother, she should probably get ready. It has been around a week and a half since the bouncy house conundrum, and already being a cripple was sickening. The shower has basically turned into a gladiator ring with Anna trying to wrestle the water away from her cast. Not only that, but her mom had to help her bathe. Her left leg was a liability to her sanity, along with the clutter on the floor that could trip even the most nimble of people.

"Crap, where's a clean shirt when you need it…?" That's another thing, laundry is super difficult when you can't use a leg. _Well, it's not like I did all that much laundry and cleaning to begin with…_ Anna sniffed a green t-shirt lying on the ground. _It doesn't smell dirty. Eff it, this is the shirt of the day!_ And she rocked her green t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Anna, do I need to reteach you about the female anatomy and how you cannot possibly get a 'hard on'." Her mother put quotation marks around the word.

Anna scowled. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. The previous time this happened she was able to escape out of the window while her mother took a bathroom break (That's right, the talk was long enough that the participating parties needed an intermission). Right now she couldn't even escape a fat cat, so there was no doubt that her mom could annihilate her existence.

"I am in full understanding of the female anatomy, since it is clearly laid out before me." Anna gestured to herself and her mother.

"Fabulous, then when we get home we'll have a little chat about what not to say in front of your brother." Her mother handed her those godforsaken crutches. "Now let's get going, hobo. I'll help you down the stairs." She was obviously referring to Anna's choice in attire.

"Your mom jeans are showing."

"For the last time, just because I'm a mom and I'm wearing jeans does not mean I am automatically wearing 'mom jeans'." This was a sensitive topic.

"Whatever you say, darling mother~"

Welcome to the single mother Anderson household; population- the mother, Anna, and Olaf. Anna really wanted to make it a four person household, you know, with a dog or something, but her mother would not be persuaded. The father figure walked out a few years back. He found some new eye candy that he could easily tap, so he took the chance! They've only seen him one time since then, but it was really no big deal to her. All Anna needed was her mom.

Not that Anna would ever say that out loud.

* * *

"You drive seriously slow…" Anna grumbled, basically tumbling her way out of the vehicle.

"Mom, don't listen to her." Olaf had a big smile on his face. "You drove perfectly!"

This kid played it way too safe now. After he saw Anna withering on the ground at his birthday party, he refused to do anything dangerous. This included driving above the speed limit. Five miles above the speed limit? Think again. That five miles could kill you. At least that's what Olaf was saying. Unfortunately, Anna's mother had a weakness—the youngest child. Five miles under the speed limit it was for the whole duration of the trip.

"You know it's hard to say no to your brother." Her mother was carrying her purse on her right shoulder and was holding Olaf's hand in her left one.

"You're killing me." Anna groaned. "This is how you raise criminals!" She looked behind her mother's back to make eye contact with Olaf. "Do you wanna be a criminal? Prison isn't nice to little boys!" The look he had in his eyes was as if Anna had killed a small animal in front of him.

"Sweetie, you're not going to prison." Their mother said in an almost boring tone of voice, as if she had rehearsed this beforehand. "Your sister has just been watching too much television these past few days." It's not Anna's fault that moving is incredibly difficult.

"I'll give ya a few years until you become a delinquent." Anna knew that it would probably never happen, but it was fun to tease.

Olaf was basically a catalog ordered child: brown hair, brown eyes, and a big smile. He did have rather large teeth though…he would probably be a good match for those dentist commercials or something of that nature. Every time she looked at her younger brother, she always wondered how she got her green eyes, red tinted hair, and a battlefield of freckles. She wasn't about to ask her mother about her sexual relationships. That was no man's land. Actually, you need to avoid talking about anatomy all together. Olaf looked like their mother, and Anna looked like Anna.

"How did my two children end up so different?" Her mother huffed. _That's what I would like to ask. Illicit sexual relations perhaps?_ –The world may never know.

They entered the hospital through the front entrance. Their mother gestured for them to sit down while she checked in. Anna was more than willing to comply because that meant standing less. It's not like her foot hurt per say, it's just she knew she wasn't allowed to stand on it. And surgery is terrifying. Luckily they weren't sitting in the waiting room of the ER, so things were a little calmer, but she still wasn't happy. Anna was pretty sure she preferred having Kristoff annoying her than her brother.

"Hey, hey, hey Anna." This kid was probing at her nerves. "What's that lady here for?" Probing with a fine tooth comb. _Wait, that's not how the saying goes. Let's just say my adorable little brother is shanking with a scalpel that he has been expertly trained in. Yeah. That works._

Anna obviously had no idea why that overweight woman standing in the corner of the doctor's office was here for. She was about to tell Olaf to jokingly go ask her, but then she realized that he would probably actually go ask her. And no one wants that in their life. "Maybe she's sick?" _Keep it normal. Don't play along too intensely._ Usually diabetes is her go-to health issue for people, but she would probably be punched for that at the moment.

"Dr. Kai is finishing up with a patient right now." Her mom sat down next to her, so now Anna was the beautiful center of the Anderson sandwich.

"Great timing! You can play 'Guess that Sickness' with Olaf now!" The game explained itself perfectly.

Anna's mother was rather good friends with Doctor Kai, mostly because she works in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). That's right, her mother is a nurse and that gives her the excuse to ignore her daughter's pain when it flares up. On that fateful day she jumped out of the bouncy house, her mother just looked down at her foot and said, 'Honey, that thing is definitely broken'. End of story. Usually parents panic at least a little bit. The other parents were panicking more than her own mother! Reality is a harsh mistress.

"Are you friends with everyone here, mom?" Olaf asked, throwing a glance at all of the nurses and receptionists.

Their mother shrugged. "Close enough friends, I suppose. Us, in the ICU, work closely with the people in the ER, so it's kind of a forced friendship." Anna could definitely picture her mother being a forceful friend.

A nurse approached the family and gave a small wave. "Doc's ready for you, Anna."

"Have fun!" Olaf gave a wide smile.

 _Oh shit, what godawful color cast should I get?_

 _Surprise me._

* * *

Usually when someone hits rock bottom, they're there until something drags them back up. Anna didn't know it was possible for her to actually sink beneath the rocks to the point of no visibility. She was hoping that when she said 'Surprise me!' that the doctor's would choose a color from some secret stash to be her cast. A cool color. Like sparkles or some shit like that. But no.

 _Camo. Freakin' camo._

Now she could go into the forest and her leg would just be freakin' invisible. This was a nightmare. Kristoff was going to have a field day over this. Is this what Anna deserved since she just took a nap instead of watching them put this godforsaken thing on her leg? She continued to stare at her leg until Dr. Kai tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay, Anna?" Of course she wasn't, but she was actually able to hold her tongue.

"So far, so good." Was her right eye twitching? Because it felt like it was twitching.

He helped her back onto her feet and secured the crutches underneath her arms. Anna figured it could be worse; her leg could be a stump. When you think that way, having a camo cast doesn't seem so bad. First, she had to face her mother, and she could already picture her slipping the doctor money to give Anna a crappy cast. This was planned.

Yup, there was a huge smile on that woman's face. "I didn't know you were into camo, my sweet daughter." _Neither did I…_ It was at this time that Anna noticed another woman standing next to her mother. "This is a friend of mine that works on my floor. Idunn, this is my daughter Anna." Anna attempted to awkwardly shake the woman's hand without toppling to the floor.

The lady looked strangely fancy for being a nurse. Exactly the opposite of Anna's mother. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she had that look on her face that said, "Hey! I can be friendly, but don't you dare shit with me!" or maybe she just had some spiffy ruler in her pocket to beat up children. This Idunn lady was definitely a queen in a past life.

"Her daughter is here getting her cast put on too! I love when coincidences like these occur!" _What the hell, mom? Maybe next time you can break your leg and I can have pow-wow's in the lobby with my friends._

"Ma, ya know I love you and all, but my armpits are being massacred by these things." Anna gestured to her crutches. Her mother gave them a look of disgust.

"Let me ask Dr. Kai about one of those wheeled crutches." Anna wasn't sure what that was…but she hoped it was that cool looking scooter thing. "Idunn, can you make sure my daughter doesn't get into any trouble?" The woman nodded while Anna's mother escaped.

Now what the hell was she supposed to do? There was the possibility of using Olaf as a social interaction shield, but this damn leg was helping rack up the anxiety. "Soooo…" _Screw broken limbs, I can still sprint. It's all about the momentum._ "You work with my mom?"

"Yes." Oh Lord, this woman has a stick up her ass. "She's a very lovely woman." Scratch that, she has two sticks shoved up there.

"So your daughter is here too?" Anna wished her whole body was now covered in this crappy camo.

Two-stick-ass-woman nodded her head. "She is in school for architecture. There was an accident at the construction site." Oh great, her daughter is being all professional while Anna is jumping out of bounce houses. "How did you break your leg? Your mother would not stop laughing over it this entire week."

Should she tell the truth? Could Anna pass as a secret service agent? Mafia! Yeah, mafia. Mobsters are pretty cool. "My brother's birthday party got too intense." Honesty is the best policy…which sucks major dirt.

Idunn glanced down at her leg, as if sizing up the damage. "That intense?"

"You have no idea…" It was really anything but intense. The only thing that was intense was how many cupcakes were consumed. A lot, if anybody was wondering.

Honestly though, this woman looked strangely familiar. Was it the eyes? The hair? The general presence. Should Anna feel weird that she found this woman attractive? _Oh god, this lady is old enough to be my mom…my thoughts are bad thoughts and I'm going to the deepest parts of hell._ Cleanliness. Cleanse the mind.

"Anna! The deed is done!" Oh no. The mother figure was actually riding the scooter thing. She was riding the damn thing like some kind of child.

Anna's face would have indeed been hidden at this moment if her arms were unoccupied. "Mom, that is so unnecessary. So much so that my body twinges in discomfort."

"Idunn, I swear my child is no fun at all. By the way, where's the other one?" Anna gestured to the seats behind her. Olaf looked like he was talking to himself. "Ah, he's a fun one though. Well, here's your own pair of wheels that you get to cruise on for the next month or so!"

"So no driving?"

"You drive, you die." Anna's mom said that with a smile on her face.

"Curse you, woman. You brought me into this world and now you're taking away everything I hold dear!" If being dramatic gets her what she wants, then dramatic she will be.

"Chill, kid. Kristoff will drive you to school and other important places." She bent down to eye level. "And your darling mother is here for you!"

This was absolutely dreadful. Not only was her leg broken, but the only thing that is important to teenagers now a days, which is their freedom, is being taken away. Anna knows that it's always 'safety first!', but come one, she's done worse things. Eating cereal while driving isn't the best, but guess what? That Captain Crunch was being shoved into her mouth!

"Ugh, fine mom. I'm just going to be an angsty teenager over there."

Anna was half way to crutching herself over towards Olaf when her mother yelled out. "We'll be waiting for Idunn's daughter to finish up! I haven't met her yet!" Her mother would totally replace her with Idunn's probably perfect daughter.

Idunn started laughing. "Christina, I'm sure she will love to meet you." She addressed Anna's mother.

"You know I told you to call me Christy…" Her mother replied, and then Anna started to hear the buzz of boring adult talk.

Completely tuning everything out was impossible, because Olaf could make more noise than anyone she knew; but this was a peaceful sound of background noise. Anna wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, but eventually her mother looked really excited and rushed towards someone Anna couldn't see.

"Looks like Idunn's daughter was released." Anna nudged Olaf to get up. She slightly hoped that this chick would also be stuck with a camo cast like herself.

"Elsa! That's such a pretty name, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Okay, now that was something she zoned in on. _Elsa?_ That couldn't be that popular of a name. There was no possible way. _This is completely impossible and I should just fall into the street and die._ "Elsa, this is my daughter Anna." Her mother moved away to reveal the fucking girl of her dreams. "Anna, this is Elsa." Sparkling blue, freakin' gorgeous eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

 _ **Until Next Time…**_

 **Wow! It's been a while! Damn. Ha ha…sorry I suck so much. I'm just that kind of person. I take you out to a good restaurant, and then I don't call you for a few weeks, and then I come crawling back as if no time has passed at all.**

 **Nursing school took a giant shit on my life (it actually wasn't all that bad, I just like to be dramatic). Just a lot of work! A lot of studying. A lot of time I spend taking naps.**


	3. Hello From the Other Side

Hello,

I apologize about the author's note and I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but I do have plans on continuing this story. Honestly, this is probably one of my top favorite stories that I have written, so I don't want to abandon it so early in its infancy. I went through a kind of 'slump' when I lost all of my documents in my last computer, but I am working on the third chapter as I write this.

But here's a secret that is not really a secret…I still suck at writing romance, so I am currently attempting to hurdle over these obstacles.

I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews (big ego booster), but I know I want to live up to your expectations! Thanks for continually putting a smile on my face throughout the years~

Yours truly,

The Unlisted


End file.
